


since when were you a dad?

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano & Anakin Skywalker Friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is Bad, Unrealistic Life Choices, adopted family, who trusted Anakin w/ a child?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Anakin studied abroad for 2 years and is finally coming back home, but he told no one that he was bringing someone back with him.ORAnakin becomes a dad and tells no one.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & CT-7576 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	since when were you a dad?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most crack fic ill probably ever write! ALSO THis is in no way realistic bc who would give Anakin skywalker a college student living abroad w/ a two bedroom one bath apartment who sleeps like three hours a child? Probably not a lot of people, BUT ITS FANFIC SO I DO WHAT I WANT hope y’all enjoy <333

Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Rex were waiting in the middle of an airport for Anakin. Anakin two years ago went to study abroad in Spain for his PhD in mechanical engineering and they hadn’t seen him since then. They still texted everyday and tried to call at least once a week, but it was still a pretty big deal to see him in person in the first time in  _ two years.  _

Rex was holding up a sign that was written in neat big bubble letters that was outlined in white (courtesy of Padmé’s penmanship), and read “somehow the walking disaster managed to survive without us”. 

“I wonder if he’ll have any souvenirs.” Padmé mused, looking around the airport to try to see Anakin.

“Knowing Anakin he probably didn’t even think about it and he’ll have some robot part instead.” Rex pointed out. 

Obi-Wan’s phone buzzed, “He says they’re getting their bags.”

Padmé and Rex took a glance at Obi-Wan, confused. “They?” Padmé echoed, sharing a glance with Rex. 

“Maybe it was just a mistype or autocorrect.” Rex pointed out.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Padmé said, nodding and looking for Anakin. “Oh! Look! There he is!” Padmé said, pointing to Anakin who was walking out who had a young girl walking next to him. She had vitiligo, and her hair was blue and white, the blue streaks stood out against the white. She was at least a head shorter than Anakin, and they seemed close with the way their shoulders bumped together. Rex, Obi-Wan, and Padmé shared a bewildered look. 

“Hey guys!” Anakin said when they were standing face to face for the first time in two years. The girl was chewing gum, and looked between the three’s faces. His suitcase he stopped pulling after him and put his hands on his backpack straps. “I have more stuff to be shipped in soon, but I should be moved into that apartment by then.”

“A-Anakin…” Obi-Wan said, looking between the girl and Anakin. “Whose that?”

“Skyguy! You didn’t tell them about me?” The girl said, with a teasing tilt to her voice. 

“I didn’t tell you about Ahsoka?” Anakin said, looking between all of them awkwardly. 

“This is Ahsoka?” Rex asked, “I thought she was.. older. Like, she was your roommate because you always talked about her stealing your ice cream! Or her putting dye in your shampoo. Also, you never told us anyone was coming with you!”

“Oh…” Anakin said, pulling out his phone. He showed them it and there was a text that didn’t send that read, “i’m bringing ahsoka w/ me!!” 

“That doesn’t explain the fact of that she looks like a  _ minor.”  _ Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms. 

“Oh! She is!” 

“Why do you have a minor with you?” Padmé practically screamed. 

“He adopted me, also nice sign.” Ahsoka said walking past them to the exit, dragging Anakin along with her. “Can we get some food? I’m starving. I’ve never even left Spain before what is American food like?”

Anakin slung his arm around Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Very processed, Snips.”

Rex, Obi-Wan, and Padmé trailed after them all with similar looks of disbelief. 

-

Anakin and now Ahsoka was going to stay with Obi-Wan for a few days before Anakin’s apartment was officially his. The old owners were still moving their stuff out. 

“So..  _ Ahsoka..  _ how old are you?” Obi-Wan asked while they ate pizza. It was after they had moved Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s stuff to an empty room. Anakin was still setting unpacking 

“Oh, I’m fifteen about to be sixteen in a month.” Has Ahsoka said while stuffing her face full of pizza. 

“How did you two meet?” Obi-Wan pressed.

“Well… I was walking home one day after school to one of the  _ many  _ foster homes I’ve been in and these guys kept trailing me.. making fun of me for my skin.” Her eyes drifted away at that, “I’ve never minded having vitiligo, I just hated the snide remarks people made about it.. anyway, they wouldn’t leave me alone and it got to the point where since I wasn’t paying attention to them they pushed me and I fell over. Anakin came in and the guys booked it, probably because he stood taller than both of them and was a college student. He helped me up and walked me home, taught me a few self defense moves, and he told me that if I ever needed help I’d call him, and then we started hanging out.” She paused, setting down her pizza on her plate. “I mean it wasn’t anything big, he’d take me to get ice cream or he’d show me one of the robots he’d be building. All my friends thought it was weird because he’s a college student and I’m, well, a  _ minor. _ During the next school year though I was about to move to another foster home five cities away and Anakin offered to adopt me. I’ve never looked back since. The social worker who was on our case was  _ awful  _ too. She accused Anakin of wanting to sleep with me and he kicked her out of the house yelling at her that I was practically his  _ sister,  _ and then he told her that he could do her job in his sleep, and then they started arguing… Anakin called her sand.. what does that even mean I’m still confused-“

Obi-Wan just looked at her, and gave her a small smile. “Anakin  _ hates  _ sand. It’s really weird, he called me sand one time during a fight in high school.”

Ahsoka snickered, “I mean of all the insults, sand?”

“It’s irritating.” Anakin said, walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. He put pizza on his plate and sat across from Ahsoka. “It gets everywhere, it’s annoying. Like that stupid social worker.”

“Tell me to never let you leave the country for two years again.” Obi-Wan said, “I don’t even want to know the things you got up to.”

Anakin’s eyes gleamed, “You missed out on so much! I’ll have to catch you up to speed. There was this one time when I got accused of being a hooker while in a bar because apparently I had the  _ look.” _

Ahsoka’s nose scrunched in discomfort, “There’s some things I  _ don’t  _ need to know about you, Skyguy.”

“There was this one time where I almost fell off bungee jumping-“

Obi-Wan looked horrified, “You what?”

“Also that time I tried to do a flip off this railing with my skateboard fell off hit my head into the railing and then the concrete-“

Obi-Wan massaged his temples, “You’ve been back for five minutes and you’re already giving me a headache.”

Ahsoka’s eyes lit up, “Oh! I remember that you took me to get frozen yogurt right after words and you still had blood dripping from your head.”

“You what!” Obi-Wan shrieked, “Anakin you need to take proper care of yourself-“

“Or that time you chugged so much Red Bull you could see frequency-“

“Don’t forget, Snips, I’m not the one who ran all the way home with  _ birds  _ following you.”

“Birds are scary!”

“How?”

“Don’t question my fears Mr,” Ahsoka took a breath and deepened her voice doing a bad Anakin impression, “I don’t like sand, it’s coarse and rough and-“

“I don’t sound like that!”

“Yes you do!-“

Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin and Ahsoka bickered across the kitchen table. He had no doubt in his mind that this was a regular occurrence, but Anakin as a Dad was kind of growing on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed!! leave kudos n comments if you want, if you don’t want to well, don’t. Happy Fourth of July if you live in America!! have a good day night afternoon or whatever time ur reading this just remember you are loved <33


End file.
